Deseos
by Sasuu
Summary: Sakura Y Sasuke Solian entretenerse un rato mientras Kakashi los hacia esperar en los entrenamientos..Advertencia:Lemon One shot


**Declaración: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO** me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, OoC.

**Aclaraciones:** One-Shot.

✖. Deseos ;

·

-

·

-

·

**S**asuke y Sakura esperaban en el campo de entrenamiento como todos los días, a Naruto y Kakashi. Había pasado casi dos horas—La pelirosa solía contar las horas de vida que le restaba a sus victimas.

Cansados y aburridos, decidieron entrenar un poco con los kunais. Así matarían el tiempo haciendo algo útil. Como de costumbre, Sasuke era más rápido, y hábil. Cuando decidieron descansar un poco, Sasuke—Para la gran sorpresa de Sakura—comenzó a hablar.

-Sakura…

-¿Si Sasuke-kun? - Le contesto la pelirosa con toda la amabilidad posible

-Creo que… Deberíamos hacer algo hmph... El usuratonkachi no vendrá ni Kakashi-sensei, es más que obvio, además Naruto no es de venir tarde... Si no llega a tiempo, es porque no vendrá.

-Ci-Cierto… Pero ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

Antes de poder asimilar cualquier acción, ya estaba presa entre los brazos del Uchiha el cual la empujo con suavidad hasta un árbol y comenzó a besar su cuello. Sakura suspiró recibiendo las caricias encantada.

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Huh? - Sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Claro que sabía a lo que él se refería, no era la primera, ni la segunda vez, realmente había perdido la cuenta; aquellos encuentros fogosos con el Uchiha solían llevarla al cielo, y dejarla justo en las nubes unos cuantos días. Pronto sus ropas comenzaron a molestar, así que el moreno decidió bajar los shorts verdes de ella junto con la ropa interior, dejando solamente su vestido puesto. Con la mano derecha comenzó a darle placer a Sakura.

Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo calló al suelo, y ante esto, Sasuke se colocó entre sus piernas, continuando con el excitante juego en su centro. Pronto ella misma se sacó el vestido, y termino deslizando su brasier fuera. Sasuke la devoró con la mirada; era realmente hermosa, delgada y con buenas curvas.

Pero no tenia tiempo de admirarla, sabia que si llegaba Kakashi estarían en problemas. Sakura se dio cuenta, y se movió hasta dejar al Uchiha acostando, posicionándose arriba de él. Era su turno de hacerlo sentir placer. Con movimientos felinos comenzó a sacar la playera azul del moreno, y después su short. Sonrió al ver que lo único sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke eran los bóxers. Con decisión se deshizo de estos. Siempre que lo veía sin ropa se quedaba sin aliento. Sasuke era un dios.

Ante el descuido de la Haruno, Sasuke se reincorporó, dejándola bajo su cuerpo. Dando pequeños besos, comenzó a abrir las piernas de ella con cuidado. Una vez posicionado, acercó su boca al oído de ella.

- ¿Estas lista? - Le susurró al oído.

-S-si… - gimió.

Sakura arqueo su espalda, en parte por el dolor—el cual no era mucho—y el placer, mientras el Uchiha comenzó a embestirla con cuidado, Sakura se abrió más para recibirlo por completo. Las embestidas se hicieron más profundas, más rápidas, más placenteras. Los jadeos de él, y los gemidos de ella hacían un coro sensual en todo el bosque.

Los dos sintieron el espasmo del final, el clímax estaba por alcanzarlos, y así lo hizo.

-¡M-Mierda, me corro Sakura! - Susurró al oído de ella entrecerrando sus ojos por el placer.

- ¡¡Ahh Sas...Sasuke-kun!! - Grito Sakura al sentir más velocidad en las estocadas.

Después de par de embestidas los dos llegaron al clímax, Sasuke depositando un suave beso en los labios de su amante, estiró su cuerpo hasta salir de ella, para comenzar a vestirse. De igual forma, la Haruno se vistió, siendo observada por esos ojos azabache; cargados de deseo. Una vez listos se sentaron para descansar.

Sus respiraciones aún estaban aceleradas, Sakura mantenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, temblando con sutileza por los espasmos del resiente orgasmo. De pronto una nube apareció frente a los dos ninjas, quienes abrieron sus ojos de par en par.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Se divirtieron? - Preguntó Kakashi.

Ambos pudieron deducir que esbozaba una sonrisa. No tenían la certeza de si los había visto, sin embargo, decidieron jamás '_cansarse_' de _aquella_ forma, cuando tenían entrenamiento con Kakashi.

**E N D**


End file.
